Alexander West and the Curse of Grindelwald- Year 1
by BooksbyJ
Summary: A monster walks the grounds of the Forbidden Forest, a tree burns with the symbol of Grindelwald and a mysterious man threatens to expose the Muggles to the world of magic. It's not going to be an easy year for first year Alexander West, or newly appointed professors Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom.
1. Chapter 1: Magic is real

**Chapter 1: Magic is real**

 _Magic is a term that many scoff at. Turn their nose up or scrunch their eyebrows._

 _"Magic? Pish posh, that's a children's word," they might say._

 _But the fact is, and always has been, that magic is real. Walking amongst us are wizards, and witches and all sorts of magical creatures. There have been wizarding wars, feuds and some arguments that have reached the level of catastrophic. All of this unbeknownst to the regular people. The "Muggles" as they affectionately call us. This simply means they can't perform magic, and are sadly unaware of how wonderful and mystical their world truly is._

 _Instead we have jobs, ride buses, and scurry about our lives ignoring the signs around them. Well, you can't teach an old dog new tricks, and a Muggle wouldn't believe in magic if it carried them off to Egypt and dropped them on the pyramids. For now._

 _This doesn't take away from the fact that magic exists, and that those who use it exist as well._

 _I have researched the origin of magic, and have been laughed out of every major scientific facility in the country. One could say that magic has completely ruined my career, and ended my marriage. But little does it matter, because I have always been invested in finding the truth._

 _This all started ten years ago, I was on a business trip outside of Surrey, England when the most fantastical things happened. I saw lights flaring in the sky and men and women flying on broomsticks. Bolts of energy bursts from their "wands' and in a moment they were gone._

 _Over the next ten years I spent all my time trying to prove this was real, that I hadn't simply had a few too many pints as people would say. But my time wasn't wasted, because I found an old book placed on a dusty shelf in London._

 _A History of Magic, it was called and has been the boon of my research. It talked about the broomsticks, wands those wizards were carrying and a fantastical history we knew nothing about!_

 _But I get ahead of myself, that is why I am writing you, you remain a constant and polarizing name in paranormal science, and we share a past of professional ridicule. I am prepared to share my knowledge with you, if you are prepared to listen. I have a correspondent (Who will remain unnamed) who is, in fact, a wizard. They and I will be willing to meet with you and give a demonstration and we could start redeeming our careers._

 _Imagine the looks on their faces when we return to the limelight, with magic behind us we could accomplish anything,_

 _Please respond in due time,_

- _Marcus Fawe_

This letter sat in a dusty old room, empty except for a concerned man wearing old long cloaks, accompanied by a small black cat.

"Have you read this, head mistress?" The man asked.

The cat nodded its head solemnly, but said nothing. The silence in the room was palpable, and their silence made an already dark and dreary room almost unbearable.

It was past night fall, on the outskirts of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The two wizards sitting in the room was an animagi named Minerva McGonagall and quiet wizard by the name of Neville Longbottom.

The talk of the letter had been the only words they had exchanged on the quiet walk to the cabin behind the school grounds. Minerva McGonagall was the headmistress of Hogwarts, an already intimidating factor for Neville. The fact that a talking black cat had pulled him out of his office and claimed to be the Headmistress had surprised him almost as much as the fact she had needed _his_ help. Minerva had stayed in feline form for their entire walk down the corridors of Hogwarts and outside towards the old shack they were sitting in.

Neville was a small man, in his early thirties who always had been known as meek, or incompetent. He had been spending his entire life trying to prove these people wrong, that he was worth something and could be trusted. There were those that suggested he had more than proved his merit, but he always felt that he could do a little more. Being asked by the headmistress to help with something, while surprising, was a good opportunity to prove his worth once again. As his hand reached for the letter resting on the night stand, a voice spoke up from the corner,

"That letter was intercepted by owl post yesterday morning."

He quickly turned around to see McGonagall once again in her human form. Her skin was aged and wrinkled, and the permanent frown that had scared him as a child was still rested comfortably above her pointed chin. She had been serving as headmistress of Hogwarts ever since Voldemort's defeat over fifteen years ago. While the stress of the job seemed to age her considerably, Neville believed she had grown in power over the years. The secrets that must have been given to her from the writings of previous headmasters and mistresses seemed to make her even more of a powerful witch than she was when young Neville attended the school himself all those years ago.

"Did you say owl post? What's a Muggle using owls with their mail anyhow?" Neville asked.

McGonagall frowned, "Exactly. This Marcus Fawe is quite a concern for us, especially if he has aligned himself with a wizard. He means to 'expose the world to our magic."

"An unnamed wizard at that," muttered Neville, "why not use a Confundus charm, or a memory charm or at least something of that nature?"

"We would, but it is clear that the wizard he has aligned himself with is more powerful than we had planned. Marcus Fawe has simply disappeared, but his letters continue. It would be wise to assume that this wasn't the only letter he sent to his friend," McGonagall said.

Neville thought for a moment about the repercussions of a Muggle widely releasing evidence of magic. It seemed implausible, almost to the point where he couldn't imagine an outcome where the Muggles knew of the Wizarding world.

"Is this why you brought me here? To look at Marcus Fawe's letter?" Neville asked.

"No, though it is of some concern. You will see shortly why I asked for your help. I think it better if I don't explain until Hagrid returns," McGonagall replied.

Neville lowered his head and started staring at the dusty floorboards of Hagrids shack. Hagrid was a professor at Hogwarts, and had been even be so when Neville was attending the school. He was an unconventional sort and his shack was no different. It had an odd sort of smell to it that he'd rather not try to guess. Pots and pans littered the kitchen counters and a firm layer of dust edged the tops of the bookshelves and tables.

He didn't have long to wait, as he heard the heavy panting of a dog in the distance and the hoarse shouts of Hagrid,

"Easy there Fang, yeh're rip'n my arm off, " Hagrid shouted outside the door.

He burst in the door, and for moment Neville forgot how large he was. He took up the entire doorframe, and his beard and hair had grown since Neville had last seen him. He wore the same old dirty cloaks and mud tracked boots, but the soft and caring eyes still stared back at him.

"Neville? What're you doin' here? Thought you was workin' with Harry down at the Auror's office," he said with a broad grin.

"Um- I resigned last year. Actually, I was just hired as the new Herbology professor," Neville said. Fang, meanwhile, had leapt into Neville's lap attempting to lick his face with pure adoration.

"Down Fang! Well, I'm glad fer yeh, 'specially now," Hagrid said.

"Now? How do you mean?" Neville asked.

"Alright Hagrid, let's just show him," McGonagall said, motioning to the door.

"A'right, I jus spoke to the centaurs, they're gonna let us inter the forest fer now, seein' as what's happened,"

* * *

Hagrid led them out of the shack, and toward the forest that had haunted Neville growing up. Even now he felt the strongest reproach upon entering the forest. A forest that had once held Voldemort and his Death Eaters, home to giant spiders and other beasts of unnatural size. Its trees hung menacingly low as if their branches were reaching out for them. The moon was high but it disappeared behind the dark foliage around them.

Neville decided to keep his questions to himself, seeing as asking questions so far had done him little good. He had concerns about coming back to Hogwarts to teach, after all Hogwarts was a place that seemed to attract danger. It couldn't be worst than his years as an Auror, whatever this problem was now.

"Fer what it's worth, I'm glad yer back at Hogwarts, Neville. I find meself missin' the old kids," Hagrid said, as if he had heard Neville's own thoughts.

Neville mumbled a quick thanks, but kept quiet. He was glad that Hagrid had missed him, but he could sense that mostly Hagrid was referring to his favorite trio. Hermione, Ron and of course Harry Potter. All were very good friends of Neville, but he had never felt that he could ever compete with any of them.

"How much farther is it, Hagrid?" McGonagall asked.

"Not too much left, miss. Jus a little bit further," Hagrid replied.

So the three of them continued to walk through the dark forest, the only light they had was shining from the tips of their wands. The light of his wand cast a shadow on McGonagall's face, and Neville thought she looked older than he had ever noticed. Older and scared. The look of fright on her face was soon echoed by his own. Whatever it was, if it was enough to scare McGonagall, it was enough to worry Neville as well.

"Here it is, miss. Jus the same as yeh left it," Hagrid said with a sigh.

Ahead of them, a small fire had engulfed a dead tree. Curious, Neville approached the fire, and a strange sense came over him. An overwhelming feeling of darkness and dread blanketed him as he realized what the fire was.

"Is that what I think it is?" he gulped.

McGonagall nodded, "The symbol of Grindelwald."

Before them, hanging from the tree was a flaming symbol. It hung like a noose from one of the branches but kept its form even as the fire licked and curled the shape that was clear to all them. It was a symbol that they had been taught to fear, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows.

"But-why is it here? Grindelwald was killed by Voldemort years ago!" stuttered Neville.

"Indeed," McGonagall said, "so you can understand our concern."

"But why did you bring me?" asked Neville, "I'm no expert on Grindelwald."

McGonagall face was expressionless now, a solemn change from the fear that had overtaken her before.

"Tell me, do you recognize the tree that the fire had engulfed?" She asked.

Neville shook his head, and realized how strange this was. He was more than a qualified Herbology expert, and was more than aptly aware of all the indigenous trees that grew in the area.

"I've never seen that kind before, why doesn't the bark burn? How does the form hold?" he asked.

"No matter what magic we use; no spells or charms have stopped the flame. The tree doesn't burn, and the symbol of Grindelwald keeps its form," McGonagall said.

It was more than ominous, seeing the flaming symbol of Grindelwald hanging from the tree branch. All of them were silent, as they watched it burn in the night.

"Seeing as Professor Sprout has retired, you, Mr. Longbottom, are our Herbology expert. You will be working with our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor every night to study this tree and the magic around it. You are not to parlay this information to _anyone_ other than the two of us and Ms. Amari," McGonagall ordered.

"Ms. Amari?" asked Neville.

"Lina Amari, our newly appointed Defense against the Dark Arts professor. She will be riding in by carriage tomorrow afternoon," McGonagall explained.

Neville nodded and turned his attention back to the tree. So little of this made sense, and an overwhelming dread was burning in his stomach. His life as an Auror had been dangerously exciting, he hadn't prepared for the same world as a Herbology professor.

Little did he know, that on the other side of the earth, in a small town in Maine, events were in form that would shape the destinies of not only Neville Longbottom, but entirety of magic itself.


	2. Chapter 2: A very strange day

Chapter 2: A very strange day

Alexander West had never peddled so fast in his life. Houses in the neighborhood whipped past him in what seemed like lightning speed.

"You can't keep running forever, West!" shouted a boy behind him.

Three of the neighborhoods largest and cruelest kids were tailing him on their own bikes and gaining ground. Alexander had been living in this neighborhood for a year now, and these bullies had made every day of his life an absolute terror. They were the reason that he tried to never leave his room.

Today, his father had insisted that he go out and try and make friends.

"You can't always be sitting in your room. It's not right for a kid your age. Go out, make some friends, have some adventures," his father had told him.

Alexander had never been a big fan of adventures. In his mind, they always ended in disaster. Besides, he hadn't made any friends in the entire year he had been living here and he had doubts that it was going to happen for him now.

"Once we catch up, you're dead!" shouted one of the boys.

"Leave me alone!" Alexander shouted back meekly.

He knew it wasn't going to do any good. These were not the type of boys that listened to reason. They were led by Benjamin Rowe, the son of the gas station owner. He was not known as the smartest kid in their school and often the teachers seemed to like to point it out. He had caught Alexander smile when he couldn't solve a problem on the board and had sworn to end him after class. The bus ride had been a terror with Ben and his friends watching him the whole ride back. As soon as the bus screeched to a stop he had thrown on his backpack and sprinted for the safety of his house. Of course, today would be the day his father would make him leave the house for a few hours.

Just ahead of them, the neighborhood shifted into a construction zone. The city had been planning on extending the neighborhood but a union strike had left the zone completely empty. This was the bullies stomping ground, everyone in the neighborhood knew it and they were corralling Alexander right into it. It was a minefield of pot holes and ditches. Thin slabs of wood covered the edges of the holes so the workers could walk across but they had long been abandoned. It was treacherous terrain for a bike chase, to say the least.

Ben had managed to gain some ground, and had peddled his way up to Alexanders side. He reached out for him, and grabbed on to the strap of his backpack.

"Get off of me!" shouted Alexander, terror rising in his voice.

Ben grunted something in reply but tightened his grip. They remained tangled together but still peddling as fast as they possibly could. Bens bodyguards came to a sudden stop behind them, a look of panic shot down their face. Alexander realized too late that Ben and him were flying right toward one the abandoned ditches.

They both flew down in an instant and the bikes crashed underneath them. Ben groaned and grabbed onto his arm but Alexander was more concerned with his bike. The handle was broken and the chain had come off completely. He had no idea how to fix it.

"I think my arms broken," Ben said, tears streaming down his cheek.

They were both completely covered in dirt and the fall had scratched them both pretty badly. It was just barely too tall for Alexander to jump, even though he stood a few inches taller than most eleven year olds.

"Tom? Eric? Get my mom! Are you guys there?" Ben shouted frantically.

"I think they ran off," Alexander said.

Ben turned his attention back to Alexander, "Are you kidding? They wouldn't leave me here with you."

* * *

Ben continued to shout for his friends for the next hour while Alexander sat down to rest. It was getting dark, and his head was pounding and he was sure it was going to bruise. It wasn't much longer before the sun would go down, and he did not want to spend the night in this ditch with the one person who was constantly trying to ruin his life. This moment just seemed to some everything up since he had moved. His parents were always fighting and asking him to go play outside and as soon as he stood out the door Ben and his crew were there to chase him down. Things were so much better back when his dad was working in London. He remembered how much his mom had cried when his dad announced the family was moving to America. Alexander had been born in America, but he couldn't even remember the last time he had been there before the move. London had been his home his entire life, up until his dad's stupid job had moved him here.

"This is all your fault," Ben said glumly.

"My fault? You were the one grabbing onto my bag!" shouted Alexander.

"You shouldn't have laughed at me in class! Everyone always laughs at me," Ben said.

It was true. Ben barely could keep up in class and he was already a grade behind everyone.

"I shouldn't have laughed at you. I'm sorry about that," Alexander said.

"I don't care if you're sorry or not. I just want to go home," Ben said.

For the first time, Alexander truly felt sorry for him. From what his mother had told him, Ben's home wasn't a very safe place to be either. Perhaps that was why he was always chasing down Alexander, to get out, even for a bit. In that moment he looked more like a sad little chubby boy, and less like a menacing bully.

"What if you stood on my shoulders? You could climb out," Alexander suggested.

Ben looked down at his arm, "Not like this I can't."

His arm didn't really look that bad, and Alexander doubted that it was broken. He did seem rather fussed about it though.

"Come on, give it a go. Then you can pull me out with your other arm," Alexander said.

Ben grunted in agreement and started his trek up Alexanders back. He was heavier than Alexander remembered and his sneakers dug into Alexanders shoulder blades. He struggled for a big, but Alexander reached up and managed to push him over the edge.

"Alright! Now pull me up!" shouted Alexander.

Ben didn't say anything.

"Are you okay? Can you reach down at all?" he shouted once more.

He was once again met with silence.

"The fat boys run off, you know," spoke a voice behind Alexander.

Alexander nearly jumped out of his skin. Standing above the ditch was a cloaked man. He couldn't quite make out the face, but he seemed to be holding a strange stick in his hand.

"Who are you? Why are you standing over a ditch?" asked Alexander.

The man chuckled, "Why are you standing _in_ one?"

Alexander wiped some dirt off of his pants, "I fell in, obviously. It wasn't intentional."

"Well, let us remedy that," the man said, "hold very still. No more jostling about."

The man quickly stood, and pointed his stick at the boy,

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" he shouted and a tremendous light came out of the stick.

Before he knew it, Alexander was being lifted into the air. It was a sensational feeling, almost as if he were flying on his own. It didn't hurt in the slightest and despite himself, he wasn't scared. He felt very much like Peter Pan, if only for a moment.

Soon, his feet touched the ground the sensation came off of him and as he found sure footing.

"How did you do that?" he asked, excitedly.

The man seemed shocked, "Has your father really not shown you magic before? Do you know _any_ spells?"

Spells? Surely this man couldn't be serious. Then again, he had just witnessed it himself.

"I'm afraid that I don't. Did you say my father knows about this? Do you know him?" Alexander asked

The man reached into his cloak and removed a letter, "It's best, I think, if your dimwitted father explained this himself. Here, boy, take this letter and return home as quickly as you can. This explains why we hadn't heard of your acceptance yet."

Alexander reached out and took the letter, his mind still racing of the possibilities.

"Who are you? What should I tell my father?" Alexander asked.

"Tell him an old friend sent this to you, and that it's time for him to stop running away," the man said and turned to walk away.

"Who are you, _really?_ " shouted Alexander.

The man removed the hood from his cloak. He seemed a jolly man, with curly black hair with hints of grey fighting their way slowly on his head. He sported a thin goatee and a finely groomed mustache that looked like it was combed on the daily, and he wore a pressed suit underneath his cloak.

"He'll know who I am, trust me on that," the man said.

Before Alexander could respond, the man disappeared into the night. Alexander ripped his flashlight from his backpack and turned it to the letter. It was addressed to him, specifically, and had 'urgent' scratched heavily on the envelope. The return address said Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Chapter 3: Met by a very strange letter

Chapter 3: Met by a very strange letter

Alexander ran home as fast as he could, even outpacing Ben Rowe (whose arm looked far less broken now that he was out of the pit). His father was in the kitchen making supper when Alexander burst through the kitchen door.

"You alright, Alex?" his father asked.

His father hadn't shaved this morning and he had a tired look about him. Alexander always thought his about father looked tired and often guessed that he wore the thick rimmed glasses to cover the bags under his eyes. A lot of people said they looked alike. Both thin and tall, with a mop of curly blonde hair resting on their heads. Both were often quiet and considered, by some, to be alarmingly reserved. _Not the life of the party,_ his mother often said, _but the two sweetest boys I know._

She often joked that she did more than enough talking for the both of them combined. She as an American her father had met while visiting New York. Alexander didn't know the whole story, and lately felt that neither one of them was ever going to be in the mood to tell it. They were Percival and Rachel West, and that was all Alexander knew about them other than Mom and Dad.

Rachel ran up to him and wiped the dirt off his cheek. She had dark black hair and sweet, confident smile always stuck right on her face. She worked for some marketing agency, but Alexander hardly understood what she did. It seemed very important though.

"It's probably those that awful man's son, oh-what's his name?" she started.

"Ben," Percival yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, Ben. Was it Ben, dear? Did he do this to you?" she asked.

Alexander had forgotten about the bruises and dirt that he was covered with. His meeting with the cloaked man and the magic he had seen had complexly jostled his memory of the bike chase.

"No, I'm okay, mom. I promise. I just fell off my bike, but I'm okay," he said.

Rachel surveyed him, concern burrowing on her brow.

"What's this you have here?" she asked, reaching for the letter.

She grabbed the letter and held it under the kitchen light.

"What's Hogwarts, Perce? Why are they sending Alexander letters? Is it some sort of prank?" she asked, turning to his father.

His face had gone white as he dropped his knife on the cutting board.

"Do you know these people?" Rachel asked again.

Percival sprang forward and grabbed the letter from her and let out a small, squeaky chuckle,

"Yes, of course I know them. It's a work thing, a little prank going around. I'll take care of it, don't you worry about it," he said, stuffing the letter in his coat pocket.

"I don't understand, why are they sending it to Alexander?" Rachel asked.

"Well," Percival stumbled, "like I said, it's a prank. A few guys at the office thought it would make a good laugh. It's making fun of me, you see. It's really not a big deal, I'll give them a call tonight and ask them to stop sending them here. It's really not even funny, so I won't even bother reading it."

He turned and gave Alexander a knowing glare.

Supper was quiet as Rachel talked about work and the clients she had brought in. They ate meaty pasta that his father had under cooked.

Percival stayed quiet and a few times she had to get his attention.

"Are you even listening? It's important, Perce. This is my life," she said.

"I am listening, I swear I am," he said quickly.

Alexander remembered what the man in the cloak had told him,

" _Tell him an old friend sent this to you, and that it's time for him to stop running away."_

He had never seen his father look this scared before.

After dinner was over, Rachel excused herself to make a conference call with her boss, leaving Percival and Alexander alone to do the dishes.

"Where did you get the letter?" Percival asked calmly.

"It's hard to explain, but he was amazing! He just said a few words and I flew into the air! Just lifted me up like it was nothing, it was like magic. He said you'd know who he was, that it was time to stop running away," Alexander blurted out.

Percival sighed and turned off the sink water.

"What's going on, Dad? I don't understand why you won't tell Mom," Alexander asked.

"There are things that I've been avoiding telling you both. About my past-about all this. It's been very difficult, you see. But it is for the absolute best that you don't tell your mother about this," Percival said firmly.

Alexander had never seen his father so adamant or emotional. Usually he was like a statue while Rachel spoke for the both of them.

"Why can't we tell her? What's Hogwarts?" Alexander pressed.

"Let's go on a drive, and I'll explain everything the best I can," Percival said.

They left a note for Rachel:

 _Gone for Ice-cream, be back soon- The boys._

And were out the door.

* * *

At first Percival just gripped the wheel in silence, and Alexander waited for him to talk. They drove around town in circles, taking block by block until his father finally broke the silence.

He explained things that Alexander could hardly believe. Of Wizards and Witches, magic and monsters and stories that sounded far too fantastical to be true. That there was a secret to this world, and there are those that practice magic in secret from the rest of us. There were wars, and heroes and villains that the rest of the world would never know about. That young wizards and witches from around the world were taught how to harness their magic and help the world without anyone even knowing they were helped. His dad told him that he had gone to the very same school that Alexander had now gotten an acceptance letter from.

"I've been throwing them away ever since you turned 11, but I should have known that they'd make their way to you," Percival said with a heavy sigh.

"Why did you throw them away? It all sounds so wonderful, just like one the stories I read," Alexander said, brimming with excitement.

He had always escaped into books. Flying to Neverland with Peter Pan, or walking the road to Mordor with Frodo and Sam. At the very least, this Hogwarts was far away from the kids who terrorized him every day.

Percival stopped the car, and pulled off the side of the road, a shadow cast upon his face and his voice grew somber.

"Hogwarts is a wonderful place, and I realize now that I can't keep you from that world, no matter how hard I try," he said.

His father put his hand on his shoulder, "You're a wizard, Alex. Just like me, and just like the man you met today."

 _A wizard._

"Are you sure? I don't feel much like a wizard," Alexander said.

"I didn't either when I was your age, but there is magic in you. I know it to be true. Think about all the times somethings happened that you couldn't explain," Percival said.

Alexander remembered, when he was a very young child, how he used to always could read faster than others, as if he could take in a whole page at a time. Whenever he got excited, books would come flying off the shelf. His father used to blame the uneven floors, but Alexander knew he was covering for him.

"So, does this mean I'm going to Hogwarts? To learn to be a wizard like you?" Alexander asked.

Percival sighed and brushed his hands through Alexanders hair.

"It seems that way, it would be a shame to take that away from you just because I was scared."

"Scared of what?" Alexander asked.

"Hogwarts," Percival said, "is one of the most magical places in the world. It can be just as dangerous as it can be beautiful. When I was there, in my fifth year, there was a powerful wizard named Voldemort. He tried to kill one of the students and enslave the rest of us."

"What happened?" Alexander asked.

"He was defeated, by a wizard named Harry Potter. I didn't really know Harry very well. Just by reputation, really. Even though we won out, I wanted nothing to do with Hogwarts, or even magic, after that. I ran away," Percival confessed.

"You didn't finish school?"

"No, I moved back in with Grandma, met your mother and tried to forget it all. That's why I never told her, that worlds not for me anymore, Alex. It's for you," Percival said.

Alexander felt a strange sense of excitement overtaking him. For once in his life, he wanted to do something other than stay at home and read. For the first time in his life,

Alexander wanted an adventure!

"So who was the man that I met today? He said you'd know who he was," Alexander asked.

"Well, from what you told me, it could only be one person. The only man I can think of that would come all the way here just to make sure you were trained as a wizard," Percival said, a small smile spreading across his lips.

"Who is it?"

"I knew who it was as soon as you told me what he said. That idiot is my brother, Ivan, and your uncle, and he'll be the one to get you to Hogwarts on time."


	4. Chapter 4: Ivan Rochester

Chapter 4: Ivan Rochester

It was difficult to explain to his mother where exactly Alexander would be going for the next few months. Percival had tried showing her pictures of a private school in England and went on about how it was such a good opportunity for Alexander. The fact that he was going to be gone for months was the hardest for her to accept, but eventually they were able to persuade her.

Over the next few weeks, Alexander tried to keep himself busy but it always ended up with him thinking about Hogwarts again. He was constantly asking his father questions about the school, the teachers, and especially about magic itself. The entire concept was fascinating to him and it was quickly turning into an obsession. His brief encounter with Ivan and magic was enough to get him completely addicted.

Before long, the weeks had passed and the day for him to get on a plane to London had arrived. He packed lightly by his father's instruction. Clothes and bedding were provided by the school but Alexander couldn't help but pack a few things. He packed some of his favorite books, a few pictures from home, a journal, and a little stuffed Lion named 'Leo' that his grandmother had given to him the one time he met her. The lion's mane was long gone after having gone through the wash, and the stitching had gone out in his back paws. Alexander loved him all the same and he rested on top of the luggage.

His mother gave him a long hug before Percival had to remind her of the time and it wasn't long after this that Alexander bid farewell to his home. As they drove off, he noticed Ben and his crew peddling not far behind them and a twinge of accomplishment over took Alexander. Not only had he managed to avoid Ben again, he was actually getting out of the country in that process. While Ben was going to be stuck here, Alexander was going to be learning how to be a Wizard far, far away.

He had never ridden on a plane before and the sensation was amazing. His father nervously fiddled with the DVD player before throwing on some headphones and ignoring the window. Alexander couldn't help but press his face to the window pane as the countryside flew by underneath him and turned into oceans. This was almost like a form a magic by itself, but from what Alexander had experienced, it was no comparison to the real thing.

* * *

They arrived at the London airport jet lagged and exhausted. It was nearly noon by their time and Percival carried Alexanders luggage while Alexander had Leo rested firmly on his shoulder. They stepped off the tarmac and noticed a man standing twenty feet away smoking a pipe.

"Ivan?" Percival shouted.

It was indeed the man Alexander had seen that night weeks ago, and he seemed just as jubilant as he had that night.

"Brother! Glad to see you again!" Ivan shouted and clasped his brothers hand.

"You look positively exhausted! Plus, you've gained some weight; I can see that a little bit. So what? We all have, that's just a sign of the times. I got more grey on my head than I have brown and you don't see me complaining! How's the that wife of yours? Still American? Shame."

Ivan continued on like this for some time, enthusiastically shaking his brothers hand. Percival still looked exhausted but Alexander could tell that he was glad to see him.

Ivan was wearing more 'regular' clothes this day. Neatly pressed brown pants and an argyle vest with a small bicycle cap barely managing his curly gray hair.

"Are you going golfing?" asked an amused Percival.

"Golfing? Of course not! The boy and I are going to Diagon Alley, here in just a moment. Do I look like I'm going golfing? I can never understand muggle fashion. I swear it changes almost every year," Ivan complained.

"Sometimes sooner," piped in Alexander.

"And here he is! Sorry I gave you such a fright awhile back, but your imbecile of a father was refusing to return my letters," said Ivan.

"I'm glad you did! I can't wait to get to Hogwarts!" shouted Alexander.

"Yes, yes, in good time. Going to the school without supplies wouldn't do you much good! You ever dream about waking up in class without a book and clothes? No? Well, I have and it's not pleasant, so let's avoid that if we can," Ivan said.

"When does the Hogwarts Express leave?" Percival asked.

"Soon, at three o' clock to be exact. That's why we got to get this boy prepared as soon as possible," Ivan replied.

The brothers shook hands one more time and agreed to catch up over the phone, as Percival was going to be staying with their mother for the next few days until he took a flight back home.

"Alexander," Percival said before stepping into a cab, "remember to listen to your uncle. Diagon Alley can be a dangerous place and he knows his way around. I'm sorry I can't go with you. I'm just not ready yet, but I will see you at Christmas and write to us often!"

With that he was gone as he cab merged into the busy collective of London traffic. Ivan turned to Alexander with a wide grin on his face.

"Are you ready to start your life as a wizard in training? To brave dangers unknown and stand strong in the face of evil?" he asked.

"Stand strong in the face of evil?" asked Alexander, concerned.

"Well, to be honest, it hasn't been all that exciting. But it should be quite good fun. Follow me, Mr. West. We're going to Diagon Alley."

Ivan Rochester turned away from the flow of traffic and started off down the busy sidewalk. Alexander ran to keep up with him but every step that Ivan took seemed to distance the gap between them. It was amazing to Alexander how a man with greying hair and wrinkles on his face could be so energetic. He had assumed that his father, Percival, was the younger sibling but now he didn't know for sure.

* * *

A few blocks off, Ivan stopped in front of a decrepit old building. The paint was black and charred and looked like it had survived a few house fires and other such atrocities. The windows were broken and the roof was collapsing and covered in dirt and leaves from the downpours that hadn't been cleaned. This isn't how Alexander had pictured Hogwarts.

"Welcome to my home, Mr. West. Isn't it lovely?" Ivan said proudly.

Ivan insisted that they both wipe their feet on the mat, which seemed pointless to Alexander, before they entered the house.

As they opened the door, Ivan was breathless. The house was not only perfectly clean on the inside, but it beautiful as well! Almost everything seemed laden with gold and the floors were a beautiful white marble.

"This is amazing! How did you do that?" Alexander asked.

"Oh, this? Well, I do have a good sense of decoration. The cleanliness can be attributed to Turner, mainly," Ivan said, hanging his coat.

"Who's Turner?" asked Alexander.

"I's Turner, master West," spoke a chirpy voice from across the hall.

Walking down the marble staircase was a frail little creature. He was a light shade of green and had two tall pointed ears that shot out of his head like fireworks. He walked on two legs and had rather large feet that poked out from underneath the dirty rag he was wearing as a cloak. He couldn't be standing above two feet tall and had a broad toothy grin plastered on his face.

"You must be the young wizard that master Rochester has been going on about! My name is Turner, the humble house elf of this abode and I am very pleased to meet you!" the elf shouted from across the hall.

"I- I'm pleased to meet you as well," Alexander said, shaking his hand.

"Enough, Turner. We're on a busy schedule. Grab the lightning mirrors please," shouted Ivan from the next room.

"Yes, master Rochester, right away," the elf happily responded and bounced up the stairs.

Ivan returned from the other room, wearing a grey patterned suit and a long black cloak.

"Well, I can't be seen wearing muggle clothes around the school, can I? Come along, we've spent enough time dilly-dallying, let's be off," he said with a laugh.

Ivan turned and walked up the stairs, shouting for Turner. As Alexander met them both at the top of the stairs, he found out what all the commotion was about. They had both entered an unfurnished room and were pushing these large ancient mirrors across the floor. There were three of them all facing each other in a circle and Ivan had his wand out and was tapping the glass while Turner watched from the corner of the room.

"What are these?" asked Alexander.

Ivan turned around with grin, "Glad you asked, my dearest nephew. These, are lightning mirrors. This is how we're getting to Diagon Alley."

"We're not driving?" asked Alexander.

"How very silly of you, of course not. This way is much faster, and let's be honest, much more fun," Ivan responded.

"Floo powder would be quicker AND safer," said Turner

"Floo powder is for peasants and house elf's. I'm a wizard, order of Merlin First Class and I will travel how I please," Ivan responded.

Alexander stepped closer to the mirror and noticed that he was not seeing his own reflection. Instead he saw some blurry images that almost looked like people walking around the street. None of the mirrors seemed to display a complete picture, almost as if they each held just one part. It looked like people bustling about but he couldn't tell for sure. He thought he could almost hear their voices as well.

"Come along, Mr. West. Stand in the middle, like this. Yes, now hold on very tight," Ivan said.

Turner shrugged and walked out the room,

"Write me when you arrive at Hogwarts, Master Rochester. I'll keep the house clean for you."

"Yes, yes very well. Off with you and off with us," Ivan said.

" _Elliom Compusiom!"_ he shouted and a ray of light flew from his wand and bounced off two of the mirrors and faded into the third.

Nothing happened at first, until Alexander noticed the mirrors were sliding across the floor. The three of them seemed to be moving in on Ivan and him and he noticed they were standing on a white "X" that Ivan had drawn on the floor.

"Hold very still and don't be afraid." Ivan said.

In a moment, all three mirrors came flying across the room and all crashed into each other right on the "X" they were standing on.

Alexander closed his eyes in preparation for the impact but only felt a strong breeze wash over him and all new smells and sounds filled his senses. The warmth of the sun rested on his face and Ivan removed his arm from his shoulder.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Ivan said with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley

Alexander could barely manage to take in everything he was seeing. He had suddenly found himself in the middle of a busy market square. Buildings of all shapes and sizes seemed to burst from the enameled concrete and stone pavilion. Some were rather large and obtuse and made with a fine red brick layer while another seemed to have its proportions all wrong. Everything about them seemed different and magical.

On one end of the street he spotted a group of children burst out of a shop and a brilliant display of light erupted from the chimney on top of the building and scattered into the sky like fireworks while another man sat on the edge of an alley with a beautiful medley playing on his violin. It wasn't until they walked past him that Alexander noticed that the violin was playing itself (quite well) and the man was asleep against the wall.

The town appeared quite active and Alexander noticed that he saw a lot of children running into the shops with their parents and running out with all sorts of strange items. He could only assume that these were other students from Hogwarts getting prepared for the new semester.

"You look positively in awe, my boy. I keep forgetting you've hardly seen _true_ magic. Well, I can tell you one thing, Diagon Alley is nothing compared to Hogwarts, Let's be quick about it now, we only have a few hours left before we have to get you on your train. Do you still have your acceptance letter, and I hope that you do?" Ivan asked.

Alexander reached into his suitcase and pulled out the acceptance letter and handed it to Ivan.

"Well, we've got some ways to go, it would appear. Let's start off by getting some books for you, how does that sounds?" Ivan asked.

"We can't get a wand first? I can't wait to try my first spell!" blurted an excited Alexander.

"Patience, Mr. West. We will get you your wand, but I hardly think that you need try any sort of spell right here in the square. Let's run and get the necessaries and then we can grab some lunch. After that, we'll stop by Olivanders and grab you a wand," said Ivan.

The bookstore was first on their tour of stops and it was not like one Alexander had ever seen. The woman at the desk was waving her wand around, looking quite bored, and books were flying off the shelf on their own and landing the cauldrons and bags of the children in front of her.

The list of books he needed for the semester was even more exciting to him. He checked the list given to him in the acceptance letter:

1\. The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

2\. A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

3\. A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

4\. One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

5\. Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

6\. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

7\. From Vampires to Dark Ones: A guide of self-protection by Lina Amari

8\. Flying as an Art by Harry Potter

"You've got some good stuff in there," said Ivan, "glad to see Harry's finally published that book of his."

"Is Harry Potter that man you and Dad went to school with?" asked Alexander.

Ivan smiled, "That is he is. Though, I imagine he's keeping quite busy these days. I haven't seen him in years. Come along, no point in sticking around the bookstore if you've got your books."

* * *

Over the next hour they managed to grab his cauldron, which he was glad to throw his books into, his robes, a very nice brass telescope, and a few other assorted things that he would need over the next few months. As they had gone along Ivan had stopped and chatted with quite a few wizards and witches. Alexander had no idea his uncle was so popular around here. He hardly had to go a few dozen yards before running into someone that he absolutely had to talk to. Alexander didn't mind, he enjoyed listening to the conversations because they were just more information about the world of magic that he was able to understand.

Lastly, they stopped for a bite to eat at a shop called Rodney's Exotic Eatery. There was a plethora of strange smells and people wandering about in the store but Ivan claimed that there was no better spot to eat in all of Diagon Alley and he had already named a few that he couldn't stand. He ordered them both a plate of a strange soup that Alexander couldn't pronounce. He was hesitant to eat it at first because it had a ghastly green coloring and a smell of freshly cut grass but he found it to be quite delicious. He asked what the meat was on the inside and Ivan simply told him he didn't want to know.

As they were making their way out of the restaurant, a voice yelled out across the square.

"Ivan? There he is, darling! I told you he'd be here!"

The voice belonged to a woman that looked to be about his father's age. She had platinum blonde hair was wearing a less than modest pinstripe skirt and a long, dark fur coat. Her voice was loud and shrill and Alexander thought that he saw a cringe come across Ivan's face. Another man followed behind her who Alexander could only assume was her husband. He was tall with dark hair and a neatly trimmed beard and he was holding the hands of two children, a boy and a girl, that looked to be Alexanders age.

"Ah yes! Mr. and Mrs. Foster. Lovely to see you, of course," Ivan said with a forced smile.

"It's Edna, dear," she said, "you don't need such formalities with us."

"It's been a long time Ivan," her husband said, shaking Ivan's hand.

"It's good to see you Arnold," Ivan replied.

Edna turned her attention to Alexander.

"Who's this handsome young man? Surely you haven't been hiding a son from us all these years?" asked Edna with a curt laugh.

"I'm Alexander West, miss. I'm his nephew. It's my first year!" Alexander said proudly.

Edna and Arnold exchanged a worried look.

"You're Percy's boy?" Arnold murmured, "I haven't seen him since- "

"The past is the past," Ivan interrupted, "and I'm watching out for the boy here. Percival simply dropped him off."

"Yes, Arnold dear, it's been a very long time and the hatchet has been sufficiently buried. Besides- "

Edna grabbed her two children from behind Arnold and shoved them up in front of Ivan.

"It's the twins first year too! They can hardly wait! They've been beside themselves all summer," she said.

"I've already got my wand," the boy said proudly.

He had dark hair like his father but had inherited his mother's blue eyes and freckles. He looked quite sure of himself.

"I think I'm getting mine soon, right Ivan?" asked Alexander.

"It'll be our last stop," Ivan responded.

"Ivan," whispered Arnold, "I have to know. It's been the talk around the office for the last few months…Does the tree still burn? Has Grindelwald really cursed Hogwarts?"

Ivan turned quickly to Alexander, "Why don't you run along for now while we grownups do a bit of talking. You can run in that pet store, if you'd like."

"But-" Alexander started.

"Children, go with Alexander and show him the shop. Pick anything out, it's really quite alright," Edna said sharply.

Alexander didn't like the look of worry that Ivan wore on his face but he knew better than to refuse. Besides, the idea of going into a magical pet store was exciting.

"Come along Alexander, I'm getting a snake!" said the boy.

As the children turned to walk away from their parents, Alexander saw Ivan and he seemed to be furious. He had his finger pointed right at Arnolds face and his hand was on his wand.

"I'm Sebastian, by the way," the boy said, "and this is my twin sister, Eliza. She doesn't talk much so don't be offended if she ignores you."

Eliza had her hands in the pockets of her robe and true to Sebastian's word didn't say anything. Much like Sebastian, she had the sharp features of her father but she had her mother's long blonde hair.

"It's nice to meet you," Alexander said.

Sebastian smiled, "You too! Your uncle is crazy! My father tells the wildest stories."

"Sebastian!" shouted Eliza, "That's not very nice."

"Well it's true. He's a strange bird, that's what mother says. They like him, though and so do I. I can't wait to take transfiguration with him," Sebastian said.

"He's a teacher?" asked Alexander.

"How did you not know that? He's head of Gryffindor House, for goodness sakes!" exclaimed Sebastian.

"I'm sorry," Alexander said, "up until a few weeks ago I didn't even know magic existed, let alone that I had an uncle that taught it."

Sebastian seemed shocked.

"Well, you've got a lot of catching up to do. The first thing you should know is that when we get to Hogwarts, you're going to be sorted into one of the four houses. Eliza and I are going to be sorted into Slytherin," Sebastian said confidently.

"How do you know that?" asked Alexander.

"Because it's the best one and everyone one of my family has always been sorted into Slytherin. After that there's Ravenclaw, they're the book nerds but they're not so bad mainly. Gryffindor is your uncles house and they're a right bunch of goody two shoes, at least that's what my dad always told me. No offense to your uncle," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian!" shouted Eliza.

"What? It's true. But dead last is Hufflepuff. That's not a house you want to get sorted into, from what I hear they're a bunch of nobodies," Sebastian said.

"Well maybe I'll get sorted into Slytherin with you guys!" Alexander said, hopefully.

Alexander was confused by all this. He had never heard of a school that separated their children like that. At the very least, he hoped he got sorted into Slytherin because Sebastian and Eliza were the only kids that he knew here.

* * *

He followed them into the pet shop and was amazed once again. There were dozens of owls and exotic birds flying around the top of the room and ducking in and out of the ceiling beams. The room was littered with dozens of cages filled with all sorts of strange animals. A few cats had gotten loose and were running across the store and a group of children were chasing them. The collective noise of all of them was hard to bear at first but Alexander couldn't help but get caught up in the excitement.

"This is insane!" muttered Alexander.

"Help me find a snake. I'd like a python, if they have it," Sebastian said, "but I'd take anything, really."

Sebastian and Alexander pushed their way past the excited children and started peeking in the cages. Sebastian seemed pickier than he had suggested because every snake that he picked up he eventually set back down.

"I've got to find the best one," he said.

Eliza had found a beautiful white owl that was eating some treats out of her hand. She seemed enamored with it already and was scratching the feathers on its head. Alexander saw a few snakes sitting atop their rocks in the cages and decided that snakes really weren't for him. He didn't even know if he wanted a pet at all. Learning magic and handling his classes seemed like a lot of responsibility by itself.

"What do you mean we can't purchase him?" a voice spoke from behind him.

"Sorry, Ollie. We can only afford the one you've got," an older voice said.

Alexander turned around and saw a small dark skinned boy at the checkout counter with his parents. He was holding a regal looking grey kitten very close to his chest and he had tears in his eyes.

"But they're brothers. We can't separate them like that. It's cruel and unusual," Ollie said.

Alexander saw sitting on the counter in a small basket was a very frail looking orange kitten. He was mewling wildly at the site of his grey brother being taken from him and it was apparently breaking Ollie's heart.

Alexander had no idea why he did this, but in that moment he decided to step in.

"I'll adopt the brother," he said.

Ollie and his parents turned their attention to him.

"You will?" Ollie asked.

"Yeah, like you said. It would be cruel and unusual," Alexander said with a smile.

Ollie wiped the tears from his eyes and offered his hand to Alexander,

"I'm Ollie, Ollie Burrows. This is my Mom and Dad, they're muggles," Ollie said.

"I'm Alexander West. It's nice to meet you, my mom's a muggle too, but this is my first time at Diagon Alley. It's pretty interesting!" he replied.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. All of this is a bit jarring for us too," Mrs. Burrows said.

"But when we found out that little Ollie was a wizard, we were so proud of him. I'm sure your mother feels the same way," Mr. Burrows said.

"Yes, I'm sure," Alexander said.

He didn't want to tell them that she didn't know, especially with the way Sebastian and Eliza's parents reacted when they found out who his father was.

He walked over to the counter and handed his money to the shop keeper. The kitten stared at him for a moment, sizing him up. He was very frail, must have been the runt of the litter.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Ollie.

"He looks a bit like a Lancelot doesn't he? Like the knight," asked Alexander, picking new pet up.

"I guess so. I named mine Milton, after my granddad. He doesn't look like him at all, though," Ollie pondered.

As Alexander picked up Lancelot, he started purring immediately. The two kittens seemed to know that they were going to be going to the same school and at least weren't going to be separated.

Sebastian and Eliza had made their way up to the counter, while Eliza had her own perched gracefully on her shoulder and Sebastian had sleek pitch black owl resting on his.

"Eliza said that they wouldn't let me take a snake into Hogwarts anymore. Something about when my parents went to school there. Anyway, no snakes allowed, which is a shame because I had already found the best one," Sebastian said sadly and motioned across the room where a giant python was curled up inside a glass cage.

While Ollie introduced himself to the twins, Alexander noticed that Arnold, their father, had made his way into the shop. He looked absolutely distraught and was wringing his leather clothes through his fingers.

"Sebastian, Eliza, come along," he said, "you too, Alexander."

"Alexander's coming with us?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, darling," Arthur said, "his uncle had to run to the school for an emergency and asked us to take him to the train on our way."

"Can my friend Ollie come along as well?" asked Alexander.

"Or at the very least could we follow you? I'm afraid we don't know the way to train," Mr. Burrows said.

Arnold stared at him with some contempt before simply answering,

"Fine, but we aren't taking any muggle cars, that's for damn sure."v


End file.
